marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Girl: The Series
''Spider-Girl: The Series is a web series created by Max Carroll. A spin-off of the successful fan series, ''Spider-Man: The Series, specifically the Time Storm ''trilogy from the season 4 finale, the series follows Mayday Parker after she returns to her home dimension. The series also follows as May battles against classic MC2 villains, such as Mister Nobody, Funny Face, Dragon King, Crazy Eight, and others. Episodes '''Season 1' * 1. Pilot: After Spider-Girl returns to her home dimension after teaming up with her father from an alternate universe, she is besieged by her old rival, Mister Nobody. However, he is not alone, as Crazy Eight has suddenly reappeared after a 6 month disappearance. * 2. A Touch of Venom: When the Venom symbiote escapes custody of S.H.I.E.L.D., it bonds to an older, retired Peter Parker and transforms itself into Spider-Venom, a more monstrous, Spider-Man themed Venom. Now, Spider-Girl must figure out a way to free her father from the symbiote but not harm him at the same time. * 3. Return of the Dragon: When Spider-Girl's old enemy, Dragon King, returns after a 6 month hibernation, he goes after his old rival for a sweet sample of revenge. Now, Spider-Girl must protect not only herself, but the ones she cares for most when the orange scaled beast targets them. * 4. His Lucky Number 7 is Eight: When Crazy Eight escapes from prison, he begins searching for his missing mother. However, when he goes on a killing spree in order to find her, he falls into conflict with his old enemy, the demonic Darkdevil, which eventually ends up with Spider-Girl getting caught in the mix. * 5. Movie Night: It's Friday night in New York City. And what does that mean for May? Movie night with Courtney Duran that the theaters. It wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the fact that Mysterio's back in town and looking to settle a score with Spider-Man. Now, May must find a way to balance her battle with the Master of Illusion while keeping to her plans with Courtney. * 6. One Fantastic Adventure: * 7. What's So Funny: While patrolling the streets of the city, Spider-Girl is lured by an individual named Funny Face who challenges her to a battle. However, during the fight, Spider-Girl is mortally injured. Now, she must turn to the expertise of her father in order to stop Funny Face. * 8. Assembled: * 9. Sins Past, Part 1: Out of the Shadows: When Kaine returns after years of being on the run, he begins investigating the activities of his half-daughter, May. However, in order to do it, he must first contend with the demonic vigilante Darkdevil, who seeks to shield Spider-Girl from him. * 10. Sins Past, Part 2: The Mark: After Darkdevil was severely beaten into unconsciousness, Spider-Girl begins hunting for Kaine, hoping to catch him and bring him to justice. However, Spider-Girl soon realizes that Kaine is much more powerful than he appears when they engage in battle. * 11. Sins Past, Part 3: Courthouse Riot: After suffering a black eye at the hands of Kaine, May lays low for a few days to heal from her injury. Meanwhile, several of Wilson Fisk's men begin to die mysteriously. Now, Spider-Girl must engage with her half-father in a one on one brawl at a courthouse in this epic season finale. Season 2 * 1. Party Shocked: During a party at Brad Miller's house, the hired DJ, Derick Watt gets short-circuited when his amps become fried, transforming him into Killerwatt, a being made of pure electricity and practically a new Electro. Now, May must suit up as Spider-Girl in order to protect her friends from the energy-absorbing super menace. * 2. Deadly is the Dragon King: After being beaten by Spider-Girl, Dragon King begins to remember how he became what he is. Now, Spider-Girl must find a way to cure the Dragon King while harboring him from the police. * 3. Secret Origins: * 4. Brotherly Love: * 5. Doubt: * 6. Distorted Minds: * 7. The Prophecy: * 8. Deal With the Devil: * 9. Savage, Part 1: * 10. Savage, Part 2: * 11. Savage, Part 3: Season 3 * 1 : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : Category:Created by MaxGoji Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:Web series